The high-voltage electrical switchgear refers to a combination set of modules which is used for the high-voltage switchgear, generally comprising the operating mechanism, isolated switch, load switch, breaker, position switch and other mechanisms and components relating to the high-voltage switches. And some high-voltage electrical switchgear also uses the structure and function of embedded pole which is formed by simultaneously embedding the conductive parts of the vacuum interrupter and breaker into one easily curable solid insulating material such as epoxy resin, so that all breaker poles are made as a one-piece component. Such embedded pole high-voltage electrical switchgears, for example, the Patent Serial No.: ZL200820095411.3 granted on May 13, 2009 and published in China Patent References with the Utility Model titled “A large-current casting pole type circuit breaker”, wherein the electrical part of the vacuum circuit breaker comprises three poles and each pole includes the vacuum interrupter, the upper conductive element and the lower conductive element with the following characteristics: The said vacuum interrupter, the upper conductive element and the lower conductive element are cast into one piece using resin to form the poles, and the center distance between two adjacent poles is 230 mm; as resin is used to cast these elements into one-piece poles, the size of poles is greatly reduced, and accordingly, the center distance between two adjacent poles is greatly shortened, thus narrowing the cabinet width of the high-voltage switch cabinet which loads the said breaker, so that the high-voltage switch cabinet is ultimately miniaturized. However, the function and combination of the said high-voltage electrical switchgear are still single with low degree of structural integration and modularization, which is more difficult to be applied to the high-voltage switchgear requiring various functions at the same time.